son of an Espada
by animefreakpunk
Summary: In order to save his son Ulquiorra sacrificed himself.Now he is reunited with his child, but can Aizen evil ways ruin the happy things in life that is family? GrimmUlqui in later chapters.


**Son of an espada**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything just story.

**Summary:** In order to save his son Ulquiorra scarified himself. Now he is reunited with his son but can Aizen evil ways destroy the happy things in life that is family?

**Chapter 1: The memorable black wing carves box**

*Flashback*

"_Kill him the son of the unholy one deserves to destroy"_

"_My babies please save my baby from him"._

_There cruel words continued to be spread towards him in venom. My baby oh how I want to save you my darling Damien from the cruel world._

"_Ulquiorra Van Schiffer you are to be executed for your crimes and for being the son of the unholy one, how do you plea?"Asked a council member_

"_Not guilty_

"_Lies kill him "shouted a villager _

"_You are to be killed to be killed for your crimes right here and now." said the council member_

_They pushed him down the floor, and pulled away the blanket covering the baby named Damien._

_Ulquiorra looked in horror and then said_

"_No please, you can kill me just leave my child alone."_

_They decided to take the boy away and kill Ulquiorra instead._

"_This unholy child will be placed under the watch of the council and put to care so that he may not end up sinful._

_After that was said they proceed to ending the human life of that was Ulquiorra Schiffer._

**End of Flashback**

He woke up suddenly on his bed panting why those damn dream again?

Ulquiorra knew his son was lost to him forever, but it would still be nice no having to relive the nightmare.

He touched the emerald jewel necklace on his neck he gave has son the same one except his was a locket with a picture of himself on it.

He has to forget the past and his son but it was too hard .Ulquiorra got up and took out his espada clothing to put on as he got ready for the day.

He headed to the meeting.

**Meanwhile in Karakura town**

A boy who looks sixteen was getting ready for the first day of high school. He had ravened black hair and big beautiful emerald eyes; he was extremely pale as if the bright sun never touched his skin. He also had ear piercings on the bottom and top of his ears, when he was ready he headed downstairs with his school bag.

His mother was making breakfast. Damien, are you ready for your first day of school?

"Yea, I guess so ".Damien replied back

He sat down and ate in silence, when he was finished he put the dished in the sink.

"Oh Damien, I want you to come home after school straight away there's something really important I have to tell you. "Said his mother

He nodded to her in silence he then headed to school, on his way he wondered what his mother wanted to tell him but he paid no mind to it as he saw other students walking as well.

He got to his homeroom he waited outside until the teacher told him to come in, the door opened

"Come in."Said the teacher

He walked into the classroom full of students looking at him.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself" ask the teacher.

"My name is Damien, just Damien".

A girl with long orange hair raised her hand and asked

"What about your last name?"

Damien said

"I don't really have one, my mother gave it up."

Nobody asked anymore questions after that, the teacher told him to sit next to an orange haired boy with short hair who was gazing at the window.

The rest of the day went by normally, lunch came and Damien made his way to the roof top to eat. He sat there peacefully for a while until the orange haired boy along with a few others who Damien thought were his friends came to the roof top.

"Hello."Said the girl with orange hair

"It's you again these are my friends Ichigo, Rukia, Ichida and Chad".

Damien just nod his head and continued eating, they sat down next to him and ate. Nobody said anything after that and eventually lunch was over.

The school day went by pretty quickly for Damien he got his things and head home.

When he got home he remembered his mother wanted to tell him something, he opened the door and found her sitting on the couch.

"Good your home het out of your uniform and we'll talk". She said

He did as he was told and when he came back his mother had a big black box in her hand with a symbol of a bat on it. She told him to sit.

"It's time to tell you your past"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not your real mother, I found you somewhere in the woods one day and I took you in ever since". Said his mother

"Then who is my real mother?"

"I don't know, but I found this box with you; I don't know what's in it but I want to give it to you now?"Said his mother

She gave him the box, and he opened it there were letters and pictures but what caught really caught his eyes were the emerald locket.

"What is this" Damien asked

"Beautiful isn't it; your mother must have left it for you". Said the mother

He opened it and looked at a man who looked exactly like him, could be his twin brother or father…..

"I wonder who this is?" said Damien

"I don't know but he looks like you, read the letters". Said his mother

He opened the letter, it was from his mother

Dear my darling Damien,

_If you are reading this letter it means that you have the box and all the things in it. I know you have questions my love, but please I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I scarified myself so that you may live, the box hold pictures and letters the locket that is in the box has a picture of myself in there. Do not lose the locket it is very important, I may be dead but the locket will tell you where I am and who I am so that you can me. I look forward to seeing you my son._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your mother Ulquiorra Schiffer_

So this man in the picture was his mother? Even though Damien was curious as to how a male can give birth to another since it was cyclonically and physically impossible he was still determine to find his mother Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"I will find you mother".

**TBC**


End file.
